1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of operating a memory controller, the memory controller, a memory device and a memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory device is classified into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device. When power is interrupted, data is not retained in the volatile memory device. However, data is retained in the nonvolatile memory device even if power is interrupted.
Examples of the nonvolatile memory device may include a read only memory (ROM), an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), and so on.
The configuration and operation of a flash memory device known as flash EEPROM are different from those of the conventional EEPROM. In the flash memory device, an electric erase operation is carried on a block-by-block basis and a program operation is carried on a bit-by-bit basis.
Threshold voltages of a plurality of programmed memory cells of a flash memory device may vary due to various factors, such as floating gate coupling, charge loss over time, or the like.
Threshold voltage variations of multiple memory cells may deteriorate reliability of read data.